


Afterlife reunion

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Two earths [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Missing scene from 'Crisis on two earths'. After passing on, Coulson is reunited with someone from his past.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts
Series: Two earths [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141394
Kudos: 4





	Afterlife reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene that I had in ‘Crisis on two earths’ but didn’t end up making into the story. And with the ending of Agents of SHIELD, I ended up feeling nostalgic and this is just how it turned out. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Coulson opened his eyes, his mind blurry. As he took in where he was, he did a double take. It was The Bus. But The Bus had been destroyed three years ago, when it had crashed into the Hydra base to rescue Lincoln Campbell and Mike Peterson.

Then it came back to him. The GH.325 being burned out of him, Thanos, reuniting with The Avengers. He had been holding Fitz’ hand, trying to tell him how proud he was of him when…

“I died,” Coulson realized out loud.

“Yeah, you did.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Coulson turned around; coming face to face with someone he never thought he would see again.

“Pepper?” he gasped and Pepper Potts smiled at him.

“Hi Phil,” Pepper said, walking over to him. 

She hugged him and Coulson, in a bit of disbelief, hugged her back. 

“I don’t understand. Where are we?” Coulson asked as he let her go.

“This is sort of a stop on the way. Most aren’t ready to accept that they’ve died, so someone they know is usually sent to help ease them in,” Coulson nodded in understanding. “Are you ready?”

The questioned should have been easy. Coulson had been preparing for this moment for months, anticipating his own death. But at the question, he hesitated.

“Fitz, Mack, Bobbi…with they be okay?” Coulson asked concerned for his team, his family, and the most difficult trials that awaited them.

“They have their own destinies now. It’s up to them to embrace it,” Pepper said wisely.

“But they’ll be okay?” Coulson asked for clarification.

“They’ll be fine. Are you ready?” Pepper repeated.

After a moment, Coulson nodded. As Pepper began leading him through The Bus, Coulson thought of everything heh ad done, killing Ward and Garrett, the assassinations he’d ordered, all the lives he’d taken.

“I know where you’re going…but what about me?” Coulson asked uneasily and Pepper laughed, an angelic sound to Coulson’s ears.

“Don’t worry Phil, you’re my plus one,” Pepper assured him as they walked into a bright light.


End file.
